User talk:JFHavoc
Sorry if I'm doing this wrong, I'm a bit new to wiki... Hey there! I'd love a talk bubble, if it's possible. Can you walk me through how to make one? Also, thanks for the welcome! :-D -Reneximaj 19:31, February 9, 2010 (UTC)RootofAllEvil Friends? My sincerest apologies for not noticing your kind message when you initially sent it; that's rather deplorable on my part to not have checked my account recently. Thank you very much for your friendly welcoming. I certainly would like to hold further conversations with you in the future, and I shall definitely come to you if I do have any questions. Once again, thank you very much. LordZexion183ace 03:15, February 11, 2010 (UTC)LordZexion183ace my own speech bubble Hello im am asking you how to make a speech bubble Re:Welcome Hello JFHavoc. I am Xelias - but you probably don't remember me. Just consider me as one of the numerous noobs that plague Kingdom Hearts Wiki. You sent me a kind message that I never answered - how rude of me. However, better late than never, isn't it ? Back to the topic... you told me that I could ask you if I had problems with my talk bubble. I have one from Final Fantasy Wikia - what is the shortest way to transfer it to here ? Thanks for the answer... -Xelias0 17:04, February 11, 2010 (UTC) More talky talk bubbles? and cookiez if you'z gots themz Hey there JFHavoc. So, whenever you can get a chance since your laptop broke, could you make me some more talk bubbles? Of course I still have to think of what I want them to be and of who lol. Standard bubble just doesn't work as well for when I'm angry, sad, happy, confused, and whatnot. my current bubble should be angry imo just cause of the quotes. So if you can, that would be awesome, and I would say thankies either way. Lying Memories 08:54, February 12, 2010 (UTC)Lying Memories SSIC Hey, I hope you get this as soon as your computer gets fixed. The Sea-Salt Ice Cream Template needs to be re-done. I have posted a template draft here, and I am pending your approval to change all of the SSIC templates to look like this. DTN wanted them changed, although I don't know why. KingdomKeyDarkside 08:08, February 15, 2010 (UTC) What's up? Hi, JFH. How've you been? -- 17:45, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Me? Well, the honest answer is alot is going on in my personal (real) life, but I will simply respond with the same old "not much". I've been on KH Fanon wiki a lot, thus my extended leave of absence. And yeah, Valentines Day was yesterday. I think Valentines Day brings more sadness than love in my opinion. -- 20:44, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :It doesn't make me sad, directly, it's just that I see more whining singles than happy couples, that's all. -- 00:18, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ^-^ Gasp! Hey there Havoc! Are sins ever forgiven? 07:38, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:1,000! hiya. Hey JFH! I'm not requesting anything from you today, but have you noticed that the Wanted Articles page seems a little....weird? There a things about Transformers and Autobots in there. What's with all that? FinalMix+ 07:06, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Manga? more talk bubles can i have a sort of scared looking demyx saying run, run away and i told them they were sending the wrong guy Pokhmon 18:20, February 21, 2010 (UTC) he doesn't need to look scared Pokhmon 19:23, February 21, 2010 (UTC) for some reason it has TNE's username instead of mine,could you please fix it if you can Pokhmon 19:38, February 21, 2010 (UTC) userboxes i dont understand the page on how to make userboxes could you either simplify the page and explain it to me or make one with a picture of axel saying this user is a friend of pokhmon,got it memorized?Pokhmon 20:12, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, hey there. can you help me? Please revise "Japanese" ? Hi! Thanks for the welcome! Anyway, whats a talkbubble? Auror Andrachome 23:24, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Yes! I would most certainly like a talkbox. Anyway, I'm glad you don't have cancer! Auror Andrachome 23:29, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I would like this character. Plus with colors silver, and dark green, if possible. Auror Andrachome 23:36, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Friend list Wait... 謝謝 talk bubble? hey thank you for welcoming me to the wiki! could you walk me through getting a talk bubble? i would really appriciate it! thanks! I'm a nosy little guy... Talk Bubble 101 Sadly, I'm only at pro or something. I only make Xiggie and TalkTextTest2 talk bubbles. I really dislike the other designs. Other than that, I'm waaaay past legend. talk bubbles i tired but i couldent figure it out it's on my user page and could you fix it please! friends do you like chuck norris? dude i have long hair too Yeah, okay Unreleased Templates Hey, just a heads up. I saw your last edit to Ienzo, and partially undid it. As I understand it, the "unreleased" templates refer to north american/european release, not japanese. Thank you for the welcome.XYZ. 05:45, March 4, 2010 (UTC) friend userbox you know you can feel free to put my friend userbox on your page Pokhmon 19:43, March 4, 2010 (UTC) hey im new to kh wiki but i really love ALL kh games!!! do you know when (approximately) Birth by Sleep will be releases in North America?????? Hey!! :) Could you explain to me how to make a talk bubble??? Thanks!!!! :-) Khfreak 01:38, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi again! :-) I was wondering, do you have any idea when Birth by Sleep will (finally) be released in North America??? Thanks!! Khfreak 02:54, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey I need some help, that is if you don't mind helping me out. you see I have two talk bubbles and LevL fixed my Marluxia one, but the Ven one won't work maybe you could help me out. http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Template:NikkieJay --NikkieJay 18:58, March 9, 2010 (UTC) }}} HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEYOOOO